


Test Ride

by lovecorelesbian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorelesbian/pseuds/lovecorelesbian
Summary: “You wanna take it for a test ride?” Yukhei asked, making Donghyuck realize that she had been standing there in shock at the door staring right at the strap-on in her hand.Donghyuck’s stomach churned with a questionable heat as she mulls over the idea presented. She hopes she won’t regret this later and walks deeper into the apartment.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Test Ride

Donghyuck was prepared for almost anything when Yukhei called her at midnight for a ‘dire emergency’ that needed her assistance immediately. Her best friend has always been known to have crazy ideas but she was always willing to be there for her. She definitely did not expect to find Yukhei in her apartment holding a strap on with a mischievous glint in her eyes when she walked in. 

“You wanna take it for a test ride?” Yukhei asked, making Donghyuck realize that she had been standing there in shock at the door staring right at the strap-on in her hand. Donghyuck’s stomach churned with a questionable heat as she mulls over the idea presented. She hopes she won’t regret this later and walks deeper into the apartment. She was simply not prepared for the question and still processing how it came to this. They have flirted before and made jokes about doing stuff with each other but it has never come to anything close to this. Donghyuck suddenly cringes when she realizes that when she was drunk last weekend she was going around telling everyone how hot Yukhei was. That is one moment that she hoped would stay far away from her.

“Well, I thought the term was test drive” she retorts, “Although, you know I have been wanting to try this out.” Donghyuck guesses that this is what it was leading up to but she can’t say that she isn’t happy with it. They often talk about this kind of stuff and at this point she’s too excited at this chance to question it. She walks closer and grabs the strap, gauging how big it is and how it would fit in her. It was her first time with a strap on and she wanted to mentally prepare herself. 

“I know you have, that’s why I’m gonna use it on you” Yukhei replies as she moves to sit down on the couch. She spread her long legs open in thin shorts that left practically no room for imagination. Donghyuck tears her eyes away to the TV playing an episode of a show that she has never seen before. She knew that if she kept her eyes on Yukhei any longer then she would want to tear away the shorts right then. She wants to keep some sort of dignity until it’s time to get to it.

Donghyuck looks back over to Yukhei to find her looking at her already. She puts the strap back on top of the box on the table and goes to sit on Yukhei’s lap. 

“Someone is a bit eager” Yukhei says as she moves her large hands to Donghyuck’s lower back. Donghyuck’s mind wanders back to the strap and decides that she wants it in her as soon as possible. Donghyuck moves in to kiss Yukhei and she returns it with every ounce of passion given. This encourages Donghyuck so she grinds down on Yukhei’s lap in arousal. Yukhei’s grip on her moves lower as the kiss deepens and tightens her broad hands on her ass. 

Donghyuck moves back for a moment in surprise and returns with just as much fire to Yukhei’s lips in less than a second. Donghyuck slips her hand under Yukhei’s shirt and continues to go higher until she reaches her breast. Donghyuck finds that this is easier because she is not wearing a bra. Yukhei’s tongue continues to roam Donghyuck’s mouth with added excitement. Donghyuck squeezes her breast then takes her nipple in between two of her fingers harshly and Yukhei gasps into her mouth. She loves the response she’s getting from Yukhei so she takes it a step further by detaching herself from Yukhei’s mouth. She goes down to kiss her neck while lifting up her shirt then she leans farther down to suck on her already swollen nipple. 

“O-Oh fuck,” Yukhei stutters, “Just like that baby.” Donghyuck is encouraged and she starts to suck onto other places intensely to leave hickies all around her breasts. She moves to the other breast and Yukhei whines as she laps at her exposed nipple. Donghyuck goes upward back to her neck and to her mouth. Yukhei needily takes Donghyuck into her mouth and kisses her deeply.

“Let’s take this to bed” Yukhei breathes just after she breaks off of the kiss. 

Donghyuck nods quickly in excitement at the thought of being fucked by Yukhei. She has been the star of many of her daydreams and it is finally coming true. Donghyuck moved to get off of her lap but Yukhei grabs her leg to keep her still. 

Yukhei stands up and keeps her hands on Donghyuck’s ass as she does so to keep her on her waist. Yukhei picks up the strap on the way out of the living room for use in the bedroom. She continues to walk towards her bedroom in the small apartment. 

“You know, this is hot as fuck” Donghyuck says from her arms. Yukhei stops in the hallway and leans Donghyuck up against a wall to kiss her. Yukhei smiles into the kiss as Donghyuck returns with force. Donghyuck feels breathless when Yukhei pulls away and continues to walk and reaches the threshold into her room. Donghyuck catches a glimpse of her smirk as she throws her onto the bed “Okay, you definitely know that you’re hot” 

Yukhei steals a quick kiss before going to close the door and putting the strap onto her nightstand next to the bed. She climbs into between Donghyuck’s open legs and she kisses her fiercely as Donghyuck grips onto her back. Donghyuck then pulls away to peck her lips and pull her head down.

“Please fuck me,” Donghyuck murmurs into Yukhei’s ear. She was already extremely wet just from making out with her despite her breasts and pussy not being touched at all. She was so turned on and wanted Yukhei to touch her as soon as possible. She pushed Yukhei’s head back a bit to see her reaction and she looked at her intensely. Yukhei seemed surprised at the confession but determined to do it. 

“Okay, you’re starting with my fingers because it’s pretty big” Yukhei says which did not come as a surprise because this is still her first time with a strap and she wanted to be fucked on Yukhei’s fingers badly as well. Yukhei kisses Donghyuck quickly then makes quick work of her sweatpants and the thin panties that she wore. She moves onto her knees in between her legs to get a better angle to work into her.

Yukhei slides her large hands in between her thighs closer to her core. She can hear Donghyuck’s shaky breaths as she reaches her inner thighs near her pussy. She brushes her fingers past her opening which earns a gasp from Donghyuck. She goes the clit first with her thumb and starts with a slow but steady circular motion which makes Donghyuck moan softly. She keeps her thumb on her clit and inserts two fingers slowly into Donghyuck which produces a breathy whine. She pumps them slowly at first but speeds up at every thrust of her hand.

“Fuck your fingers are so big,” Donghyuck breathes out, “please I need more.” Yukhei feels prideful that she is getting so worked up just over her fingers and goes in deeper during the thrusts. Donghyuck latches her hand onto her bicep and pulls her closer to kiss her fiercely as she does this. 

“God, you’re so good to me” she says as she pulls away from the kiss. Yukhei’s two fingers are dripping with her slick already so she adds one more for good measure so Donghyuck isn’t too unprepared for when she takes on the strap. Donghyuck moans loudly at the new sensation of her three fingers fucking into her. 

Yukhei lifts up Donghyuck’s legs towards her chest to fuck into her at a faster pace that makes Donghyuck let out a string of curses. Yukhei feels her tighten around her fingers signaling that she’s going to cum soon. She puts her thumb onto her clit to take care of her while still fucking her. 

“Oh Fuck, Yukhei I’m so close” Donghyuck exclaims breathelessly as Yukhei pumps into her relentlessly. Yukhei lifts up her shirt with her unused hand and leans down to suck on Donghyuck’s exposed tits. Donghyuck grabs onto her bicep and moves her hips to meet Yukhei’s fingers stroking inside of her just right.

“You’re such a slut for my fingers,” Yukhei says as she moves to her other breast, “come for me baby.” Donghyuck clenches her pussy at these words around Yukhei as she cums from all of the different sensations on her pussy and tits. Donghyuck’s hips quickly move to ride the high of her orgasm until her hips stutter a few moments later. Yukhei gets her fingers out of Donghyuck and works her way up her body as she looks at her. 

Yukhei slides her two middle fingers into Donghyuck’s open mouth and she closes her lips around them. Her eyes flutter close as she sucks on them with her blushing cheeks hollowed out. Seeing this sinful image makes Yukhei realize how uncomfortably wet she is from just seeing Donghyuck in such an incriminating way. She removes her fingers from Donghyuck’s mouth and goes to kiss her. Donghyuck kisses her back with fervor despite her still recovering from her recent orgasm. 

“That was so hot” Donghyuck says as she pulls away from Yukhei’s lips. She pecks her neck repeatedly in gratitude at the recent treatment she received. 

“I know that’s why I did it, duh” Yukhei replies with a smirk. She tucks in a piece of hair behind Donghyuck’s ear as she says this.

“Ugh, you’re so cocky,” Donghyuck remarks “you are so lucky you’re sexy.” She notices that Yukhei shifts her legs uncomfortably. A realization dawns on Donghyuck, she has not even touched Yukhei’s pussy yet. Thinking of this, Donghyuck grabs Yukhei by her shoulders and gently flips them so that she is straddling Yukhei’s hips.

Donghyuck knows that she probably didn’t have the strength to flip her but Yukhei obviously wanted to be touched too. She is pleased by this thought because it makes her more confident about the next words she says.

“I really want to eat you out right now” Donghyuck says meekly from her spot on Yukhei’s hips. Yukhei’s eyes widen at this statement but she nods quickly at the prospect of an orgasm from Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck goes in to kiss Yukhei and deepens it quickly just to get a taste of her. She loves the closeness of it and how Yukhei’s hands feel on her back as she kisses her.. She lowers her mouth to her neck to suck and bite at it to leave hickies which results in quiet whines from Yukhei. She does so then goes back up to her mouth for a short kiss then goes lower again. She kisses at her neck for a moment then moves her hands lower to tug at her shirt to pull it off of Yukhei. She pulls it off then throws it on the floor next to the bed and reattaches her lips to Yukhei’s neck. She kisses there for a moment then goes straight for her nipple.

“Shit, that feels so good” Yukhei sighs as she leans back. Donghyuck sucks on her nipple with fervor as she reaches her hand onto her other bare breast to fondle it. She kisses and sucks in different areas to leave love bites on her golden skin. She laps at her breasts and leans back to admire her work. Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei’s face to see that she’s blushing fiercely at Donghyuck’s intense gaze on her chest. 

“You’re so beautiful” Donghyuck sighs as she leans in for a kiss. They share the kiss then Donghyuck moves her lips lower until they reach her neck. She licks and softly sucks at it just enough to not leave hickies and goes lower. Donghyuck kisses at her breasts but quickly continues to her stomach. She hears a shudder from Yukhei’s lips as she reaches her panty line.

“Can I take these off baby?” Donghyuck questions as she looks up at her but Yukhei nods quickly before she is even finished asking the question. Donghyuck shucks off her shorts and underwear in one go to immediately make work of her thighs. She kisses the inside of her thigh just above the knee and moves closer to her heat slowly through kisses. By the time that she is near her core Yukhei has a loose grip on her hair. 

“Please, just do it already” Yukhei whines just as Donghyuck reaches her pussy. Donghyuck swipes her tongue through her folds to focus on her clit. She moves quickly on it and around her bud as Yukhei moans while gripping her hair. Donghyuck grips onto Yukhei’s thighs as she licks and sucks onto her clit fiercely. She speeds up as Yukhei’s thighs start to tighten and her moans become more of a whine. 

“I’m gonna come soon” Yukhei breathes out as she holds Donghyuck’s arms that are around her thighs. Donghyuck continues steadily as Yukhei finishes with a shudder. She slows down after she orgasms and laps up her wetness that was produced just before Yukhei closes up her legs in sensitivity. 

“Do you wanna taste yourself on me?” Donghyuck questions with a raised brow as she rises up to where Yukhei’s blushing face is. Yukhei quickly thinks this over and leans in for a heavy kiss between her and Donghyuck. 

“That’s disgustingly hot, you really get me” Yukhei sighs as she leans back with Donghyuck on her arm. Donghyuck kisses her upper chest and leaves light love bites wherever she can. She still feels wetness between her thighs and she can’t go home or fall asleep without having that strap on inside of her. Yukhei must have magically read her thoughts because in that moment she cups her face and kisses her until she is on top of her. She takes her lips off of her for a moment and brushes her hair out of her face.

“I need your shirt off now, I can’t be the only one fully naked around here” Yukhei says completely seriously but fails to do so when she giggles at the end. Donghyuck takes her shirt off and reaches out to touch Yukhei just after. Yukhei pulls Donghyuck into her lap and makes out with her for a moment before quickly making work of her bra and shedding it to the floor. She attaches her mouth to Donghyuck’s breast while fondling the other. She makes sure to take extra notice of her nipples because she loves the way Donghyuck moans into her ear as she sucks and touches them. 

“I wanna be fucked” Donghyuck whispers in her ear as Yukhei is moving to the other breast. Yukhei looks up at her with wide eyes and Donghyuck can practically see them sparkle at the words she had said.

“Well I can definitely do that just give me a moment to get this on” Yukhei says as she moves Donghyuck back onto the bed as she gets up to put the contraption on. She slides on the harness quickly and she is extremely grateful for the fact that she opened up the package earlier to try it on and adjust it to her size earlier. She looks over at Donghyuck as she finishes putting it on and she is staring up at her in awe. 

“You know I’m probably pretty wet right now but maybe it’ll be better with a bit more lubrication, because I’ve only had fingers in me” Donghyuck says innocently. Yukhei nods and reaches into her bedside drawer for a small bottle of lube and throws it onto the bed.

“That is actually really sweet but I sorta wanna suck on it” Donghyuck says quickly. She doesn’t know why but she wants the plastic dick in her mouth. 

“Oh. I see. Go ahead” Yukhei stutters from where she’s standing. Donghyuck grabs onto her hips and opens up her mouth for the strap on to go into. She puts into her mouth experimentally and puts Yukhei’s hand in her hair for her to pull at it as she pleases. She sucks on it until drool is dripping from her mouth until she feels satisfied with the work she’s done.

“Well I think we can agree that was extremely hot for the both of us right” Yukhei says just before kissing her and moving her back onto her lap. Donghyuck nods happily before looking down between them to the strap on. Yukhei takes this as a sign that she’s ready to take it into her. She reaches her hand down between Donghyuck’s legs to make sure she’s wet enough so she’ll stretch well around it. Donghyuck whimpers at the sudden intrusion but does not complain. 

“God, You’re so wet. You really want this bad, don’t you?” Yukhei asks sweetly. Donghyuck nods and pushes her onto her back so she can ride her plastic cock as she pleases at her own pace first. She raises her hips above the strap on and sinks down onto it slowly. It slides in with ease so she starts bouncing on it slowly but steadily. Soft whines exit her lips with each bounce. She speeds up and starts riding it with intensity because of the heat pooling into her stomach. She leans down to kiss at Yukhei’s neck and she takes her chance to thrust up into her which surprises Donghyuck so she stutters her hips’ pace. She continues to meet Yukhei’s hard thrusts up into her. Donghyuck sits up as she is fucking onto the toy inside of her. She reaches down between her legs to play with her clit while still bouncing on the strap on.

“Feels so fucking good, I’m close” Donghyuck says breathelessly from on top of Yukhei. The sensations of the strap on inside of her and her touching her pussy is pushed over the edge by the sight of Yukhei’s naked body underneath her with her tits bouncing caused by her thrusting. She comes hard and fast with that image in mind while Yukhei is still fucking up into her quickly. She almost screams in pleasure but simply cannot produce any sound as she grips onto Yukhei’s warm frame. Yukhei slows down the pace until she eventually stops so Donghyuck gets off of the strap on and moves to cuddle with Yukhei. Yukhei lies there for a moment before realizing that the strap on may be feeling uncomfortable soon because of all of the activities. 

“That was fucking beautiful, we should do that again sometimes” Yukhei sighs as shimmies out of the strap on from her place on the bed. She puts it on her bedside table and moves back to place to cuddle with Donghyuck as they often do. She puts her arms around Donghyuck and slides closer to her. Sex is the only brand new part of this scenario. 

“Wait, like actually ... I really enjoyed it and would love to do it again but don’t you worry that it’ll be weird between us” Donghyuck asks from her spot next to Yukhei as she sits up. She cares about Yukhei alot and has always harbored romantic feelings for her but never expected it to happen. She knows she probably should not have rushed into sex with her because of this but she can’t find it in herself to regret it. 

“Yea, I think it would be really nice” Yukhei says as she looks up at Donghyuck. She looks at Donghyuck’s blank face and tries to decipher what she is thinking. She worries that Donghyuck will find it uncomfortable or that they went too far. She suspects that she has feelings for her but is unsure. 

“Like a best friends with benefits kind of thing” Donghyuck says with a soft tone. She lies back down into Yukhei’s arms just after she says this but is slightly jostled when Yukhei sits up on one arm.

“I actually meant it in a more intimate way,” Yukhei says shyly, “I just really like you like not in a friends way.” Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei and cups her chin to bring her closer. She kisses her chastely and wraps her arms around her back. 

“I have been waiting for you to say that, I feel the same way” Donghyuck replies. Yukhei leans back into her and kisses her deeply with the emotion that has been building up in her ever since she knew she harbored feelings for her friend. They stay like that for a while, just kissing and touching each other just to feel close. They eventually get tired and opt to sleep just after the sun begins to shine soft rays throughout the room. They fall asleep with the sheets halfway off the bed and their hands intertwined. Donghyuck’s second to last thought before she sleeps is that no matter how they decide to work out their relationship tomorrow, she is satisfied and happy right now. Her final thought is that the strap on was an amazing investment on Yukhei’s part but she has to insist that she take it for another test ride tomorrow for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped everyone who read liked this! I was unbelievably horny while writing this so I had to get it out somewhere. Please leave a kudos and a comment, I would love to hear feedback and have a great day!


End file.
